eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Conjuror Epic Weapon Timeline
Quests When i look the timeline the big quest is missing somehow. I heared the Conjurer Epic weapon timeline has 2 big quests (1 for heroic and 1 for the epic version) the heroic quest has a lot of subquests but the actual quest order is missing somehow it feels like. -- 14:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ice Dervish Info From the main page, per current credits policy: :P.S. thx to nektulos.iluk for figuring out how to get started with the ice dervish, alot of us had found it, but didnt know what to do with it. Iluk got the abilities and got people moving with the quest. Gozu - Antonia Bayle --Kodia 01:25, 7 February 2008 (UTC) just a thought there is the sage in CMM Theories about Cinch Theories about Cinch moved from main talk: :Ok so we can assume its an enemy of the Di'Zok maybe the Sarnok or Garowyn in Chardok. Both zones Sebilis and Chardok have libraries. Has anyone tried to look in those places yet? First two were found in instances, Chelsith and Maidens. Maybe the third in COA or CoK? :Not neccesarily, it doesnt say the bandit stole the cinch. The cinch was used to save themselves from the enemy. Focusing too much on finding an enemy of the Dizok, or a mad scholar, is probably why it hasnt been found. Chardock, Sebilis, Korucust, CoA have been checked, which doesnt mean its not there, but people havent found anything there. --Kodia 17:48, 8 February 2008 (UTC) can we get a listing of what old world zones people are checking i know some other epics have needed unrest or cmm Chamber Info ---More information on the Maiden's Chamber is needed. Earth Elemental (This earth elemental auto attacked me it seemed after I hailed it to just see what it would say like the previous 2 I hailed. It seemed the docile one I had with me attacked me as well. I got down into orange because of all this unexpected attacks on me - a conjurer on Najena)-- Faction for Teren's Grasp Confirmation is needed on the faction for TG. Per one user: *Drauboan on 4-27-09 got the red foci with 32,100 faction with terens grasp Phrotis - Tips for the Strategy Tips from Ithildor and Shannonn I found some things really helped a lot on this fight. First thing, dominate Phrotis as soon as you go inside before the fight. No need to worry about that later. Also remember this is a long fight, so burn your heavy damage spells right up front, don't wait. You'll be firing them again before its over and two hits on him helps a great deal. Positioning is really a matter of preference, the key is to just make sure you can click Phrotis, your pet, and any of the elementals without having to move. I personally stood in front of him and started the fight, then stepped to the side as I sent the pet after him. This way his moves were obvious and he didn't stand on the pot. A lot of advice here says to just let the elementals damage him, but I found it faster and easier to help burn him with my own spells, just pacing myself enough to save power. Once the fight started, the first thing I did was stoneskin the pet, and keep that up whenever it was available. No damage is far better than good heals. I opened up with Communion right away. I have the Hydromancer pet in my tank spec, so its powerful. The Hydromancer keeps the tank and the other pets alive and it does a lot of damage. Next I fired off Elemental Blast. This way you get an initial bit of damage on him and the fight is long enough you can probably use them both as finishers later. At this point I put debuffs, and my dots on him constantly, and kept the dumfire water and fire pets on him. For my tank pet I just kept stoneskin on him whenever it was up and healed him as needed. Countering the elementals will very quickly turn the tide in your favor, just do not miss any of them. Once he hit 20% health, I started casting dominate and the fight ended well before 1 or even 10%, so it must be possible to dominate him early. Shadowdrake 22:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Tips from Timis Anyone that has skill at soloing should be ok at this fight. You can click the brazier from a further distance than you think. Click and then sic tank pet. I have (Sta) line done since I use tank pet the most so you may have to respec if you are group/raid. After tank gets agro use winds of velious and its off to the races. I let my pet tank until about 40% then popped Communion with Hydromancer pet. That usually healed my pet up to about 60% or 80% and freed me up to just watch for emotes towards elements. Q & D all once then its enough to just D. If pet drops to about 30% have pet follow you and just circle around the brazier. This allows pet to get out of battle regen and also allows for you to watch for emotes. Just stop and D the element he chooses. You will want to Q Phrotis at some point during the fight so when he gets below 10% you can Dominate. Just keep the pet attacking and then backing off throughout the battle. I used communion when it was up and used winds when it was up. Took me just one try, finished with probably about 30% power. If you do get stifled for whatever reason, you will probably want to start over. Remember the grate on the ground that zones you out! MORE STRATEGIES AND TIPS By Droobie aka Decadencee......edited September 29 2008 First I tried to kite him around and failed, and then I tried it my way. All you need to do is spec your AA lines just for your tank pet (Earthen Avatar). Make sure to get stone skins. I used 5 points in my reconstruct servant for more healing. Start by clicking the brazier behind him while standing in front of him. Send your pet in to attack (Query him as soon as your pet grabs agro so you don’t have to later in fight). Pull the mob in one of the corners and stand facing so you can see all 4 elements (and in range to heal and stone skin your pet). As soon as you get positioned make sure that you keep your stone skin up for pet at all times and keep healing him. Once he is down to about 70% put up Plane Shift for extra help (some times you might get behind on healing and need to walk him around a bit to get your pet’s health back up, which is no problem since he is very slow). Once pet is back up a bit resume how I said as stated above. You must query/dominate each element. You only have to Query once for each element. Keep this going until his health drops a good ways (not sure exactly how much). He will start casting the elements very fast. Once he is at 19% dominate him and fight is over. This fight only took me 2 tries. The first was because I listened to the other strategies on this list but they are wrong. Sometimes the easy strategy is the best. Some on here say it took them countless tries but I have crap for gear and no masters. I took him down first try with this. Do yourself a favor and don't waste money on repairing because you listened to people that try to make stuff harder than it really is. Here is a little tip: You can target any way you like. I just clicked so if you do that then look for sparkling elements. It helped me find them a little faster. It is just a faint gold sparkle around the element that he is targeting. You might have to have your graphics up a good bit to see them though. As stated above, air elements are nasty because they stifle, but in my opinion if you miss any other than the fire then you might just want to zone out and restart the fight. Additional tips on Phrotis from Laedyana :If fight is going bad - there's a clicky on the ground that zones you out. I highly recommend using it. I racked up 5% of exp debt before I discovered it :I don't recommend straight up tanking him with your pet - tried this about 5 times with many deaths and it's too hard to keep the pet up. When I changed tactics it got much easier. My suggestion - when you agro him - get him as far away from the crystals as possible, and then kite him around the room right from the start. Whenever you need to target a crystal and dominate it, set pet on auto defend, then as soon as you done - resume kiting and set pet on auto follow. You'll keep your pet up much longer that way, and your pet doesn't need to do any damage to kill him - think of him as a meat shield in this fight. :Someone suggested using macros to target fire/earth/water - but I couldn't get that to work. Instead, I just made sure I could always see all 4 crystals and kept pressing tab to get a target. If you use a custom UI the message about Phrotis focusing on an element shows up as an emote - so look in the chat window if you are using ProfitUI Additional Tip on Phrotis from darkenloth :Query Phrotis early in the fight as you will not have time at the end I died 3x with him at 1% because I could not get both query and dominate off fast enough. Even more tips from Mephaf :The last 10 percent is the worst he spams the elementals. Here's what I did after many attempts at about 12 percent I used Plane shift and stoneskined pet then I prayed he didn't air me at 8 percent I used the miracle incinerate and master stike got him 1 percent Hope this helps More tips from Shaiana :Took me bloody forever to get thru this. I tried kiting, but it didnt really work for me. :Query mob first!!! After each elemental goes off and you are querying him, dont worry about doing it again. One query is enough per elemental. So you should be able to just tab thru and hit dominate thru the fight and not worry bout the query once you have done that. :I hit Plane Shift at 30%, and Vehement Skin, and Animists Bond...and pet did really well to keep aggro in defensive stance so I just really needed to keep an eye on the tabbing thru the elementals. I used Master Strike as well at end, but got lucky with a fire element that the mob called as well so I didnt need Incinerate. Also, be sure that you have your aa setup for Animist bond (under summoner tree), as well as the quick pet heal/vehement skin/planeshift etc (under conjy tree). Makes a huge difference! :Oh, it helped a lot to have the Q and D on hotkeys...I had them on 2 and 3, so i could rest my finger on Tab and easily hit 2 for Query and 3 for Dominate without losing it. Another tip from Croaksalot :Man this was a pain, but i think i found a small trick. i keep zoneing out till i got earth and fire together, and i pulled Phrotis on top of fire. he seems to call the ones closest you him more (this is after 20 failed tries) so i was able to keep my tank pet up and he died fast. Another tip from Aloon :I did this in one try. Have healer pet out, and just kite him around, he is so slow. The times he does port near you, your healer will take care of that. And just remem to watch the elementals. :He seems to summon the elements in this order at the beginning of the fight - FIRE - WATER - EARTH - AIR. After the first four summons it becomes random although he does seem to more frequently summon the element he is nearest - but not always. I used the pet yo-yo on him - kited him as far away from the crystals as possible and each time he called an element I sent the pet to attack while I found and dominated the element, as soon as dominate was finished I backed off the pet and kited some more - should be able to keep the pet at or near full health doing it this way. Once Phrotis was at half health - I pulled him over near the fire element hit plane shift and let the pet tank him straight up (don't forget to use the heal staff and vehement gem). At that point just pray for a few fire element summons, use Incinerate and Master Strike and Dominate him. As stated above if you miss air just zone out immediately - don't even try just zone. You will save multiple deaths this way. It took me 12 tries to complete - even under the best of circumstances it's not easy. - Ogron :Get your Cold resist up, and you have a chance at resisting the Cold attack that Phrotis does. You'll want at least 8k Cold resist, maybe even as high as 10k to resist it enough. - Xalmat :Got him yesterday and found a quite easy way to get him down. :# Make a new Hotbar with a macro /target_next_npc, followed by query, dominate, Petheal, Selfstoneskin, Stoneskin, and any given Protections for the Pet. I usually play first person perspective and I´m used to steer with the keyboard and do anything else with the mouse. I didn´t respecc from Raidsetup and didn´t use any miracle or damagespells. :# At zone in, first query Phrotis, even before placing the crystals in the pot. This saves valuable time later on :# Take a position between the zone-out item and the pot, so you see all 4 elementals. memorize a similar Position BEHIND the pot with the same distance to the pot. At this position you also see all 4 Elementals. :# Place crystals in Pot, hit Stoneskin, hit Macro and let Pet attack. Heal immideatly once and again as soon as Heal refreshes. With the Stoneskin and the two heals, the pet should still be at around 70%. :# Now move directly to the second spot mentioned. When you arrive, 20 seconds are over and Phrotis will summon first element. Face the Pot, backup pet, query and Dominate, heal pet. Hit macro to target Phrotis. :# Now it´s allways the same rythm: let Pet attack, heal once, move to other location, turn around, backup pet, heal pet, hit macro, (query) and dominate, switch back to Phrotis with macro. :This way, pet stays at nearly full health and its easy going. As soon as Phrotis is down to around 25 percent, he is summoning the elements much faster. Stay in your position, dominate the elementals and occasionally heal pet, damage to pet is much less now, due to the fact, that Phrotis is turning around and summoning elements much more often. I let the pet attack him then all the time. Just make sure you can see all elements, Phrotis and Pet. :As soon as Phrotis drops under 10%, dominate and you are done. Worked much better for me then running in a circle, as it is important to have clear sight to Phrostis and the elements. Maybe its worth for you guys also to give it a try. In the end, pet was at nearly 100%, I hd 100% life as well, and did not use Yeddahs stuff, miracle, Plane Shift or any damage spell. Mana was at 65%. - Cheers Dominatrixx Another tip from Rays :Get the status items that make you immune to the stifles. Depending on your guild level, you can have more than one. Use this item around 35% and it goes pretty good. :#Start fight behind the kettle. Stay as far back as you can. Put the crystals in the kettle. While placing the crystals, highlight Phrotis and send pet after him. While pet is attacking, query him. Back off the pet and run around in circles. If Phrotis gets close, just send the pet in to wack on him a little bit. Keep tab targeting to get the elements. Also, turn up your graphics a little bit. :#Using Profit UI, I pulled out the Chat tab (that shows emotes - CHAT) and put it in my line of sight. I created a macro for Query and Dominate. /e Query %T and /e DOMINATE!!!! This helped me figure out when I countered. Just made it easier. :#30% ish is where it starts to get a little crazy. I used the stifle protection, PS'ed the pet. Depending on which elements he summons at the end depends on if you need to actually cast a damage spell. Do your best to keep countering them. When he gets to 30%ish percent, get into a good spot where you can see all the elements. More Tips from Feyoen - Mistmoore :Took me 5 days of on and off attempts and strat changes to get this stupid ass down to <10%. I found I wasn't able to Dominate at 9-10%. It wasn't until I had him under 5% that I was successful. I Stoneskined pet, Plane Shift and Animist Bond (AA) to keep Phortis off me at 60%. Position yourself closest to Fire with Earth next closest. I Queried him before fight and again just before I Dominated him at 3% and got the update. I made a special hotbar with *just* the essential hotkeys; 1) Query, 2) Dominate, 3) Pet Attack, 4) Grandmaster's Freedom of Mind (anti-stifle potion), 5) Protect Me, 6) Back Off, and 7) Reconstruct Servant. I put that in the middle of the screen and it made it alot easier to do it. Good luck to all who do this step. It requires alot of patience - at least for me it did. :After a couple of insuccessful tries always dying when he was down but not able to get the last dominate on him i can say the anti-stifle potion is key to success More tips from Squis - Kithicor Server :Whatever strategy you use, there are two things that will pretty much insure success: :*''THE KEY'' is to make the macro /target_next_npc. For me, tabbing or F8 would, many times, fail to target the elemental, forcing me to scramble, trying to target the thing - all too late. :*The other thing is to remember that you only have to Query once. After you query an elemental the first time, the next times, you can simply cast Dominate. :Since I use Profit UI, another thing I did was to make my emote chat window text color a bright yellow, rather than the default dark blue, and increase my font size to 20. That way, I couldn't help but notice the emote. From time to time, I would also right click the chat window and clear the text. :From the suggestions above, my strat was: :*Earth Pet Defensive :*Stand to far left after zone in, place the crystals, target Phrotis :*As soon as he was in range, Query :*Let him get closer, far away from the elements :*Stoneskins on Pet, send in pet. :*Head toward crystals, wait for the emote, macro target, query/dominate (make note of the element, since you won't have to again query that one) :*Get in range of pet and heal her :*Run to the far back end of cauldron back pet off and anchor pet (allows pet to self heal out of combat) :*Target mob to make sure pet still has agro :*Head toward the crystals, wait for the emote, macro target, query/dominate :*Run to the front of the cauldron, put pet on follow :*Have pet attack mob while I waited for the next emote :*Go another distance and back pet off :*Rinse and repeat as necessary - :At 35% or 30% the mob emotes more often. As long as I made certain the pet had agro and as long as I kept the pet either out of mob range, or protected and in good health, I focused on the emotes. If Phrotis got too close to the elements while I was there, I sent the pet on him. At around 15%, plane shift - Done Deal. Greave from Splitpaw :If you use ACT you can detect when he emotes the elements - add the line *calls forth the power* and add a custom sound - makes life a bit easier. You can just wait for the trigger and focus on the elements. Tezt - From Nagafen Very easy if you follow the mentioned strats above. It took me a few to figure it out but after I did it went down fast. My gear : T2 some T3 gear accompanied with some TSO raid accessories. Not every slot filled. Powerleveled toon... AA: All Tank pet and heals / absorb (90 aa's) My strat : Tank Pet => Defensive Start by pulling the mob FAR away (i used the back of the room.) Cast your first spell on the golem... let your tank burn it down, cast stoneskin, heals. Wait for emote When element appears Follow up with your two spells (remember the element) heal tank pet, heal tank pet, heal tank pet Wait for next element, Follow up with your spells (remember the element) heal tank pet, heal tank pet, heal tank pet Wait for next element, Follow up with your spells (remember the element) heal tank pet, etc etc After next element becomes active , use your spells. Call off pet, run to other side, anchor him and throw some heals. When he gets there throw up stone skin again (should be up by now) Watch for elements, just use the second spell on any new element that comes up and burn down the name, be sure to switch over and finish off the name for epic. EASY! :)